


It'll Be Okay As Long As You Come Back To Me

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, F/M, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Sanctum (The 100), Soft sex, Soulmates Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: The reunion after the CPR goes a little different and it brings up a lot of unspoken things.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	It'll Be Okay As Long As You Come Back To Me

Bellamy’s hand strokes her hair gently, his eyes focused on her and only her.  
He still can’t believe she is here, alive, breathing in front of him.  
Her heart had stopped but he refused to let her go, and somehow she came back.  
She came back to life.  
She came back to him.  
Her heart is beating.  
She’s here.

He still can’t wrap his mind around the fact that she’s in his arms, breathing.  
When he finally pulls away from their hug, all he could focus on was that she was alive in his arms.  
He cups her face and it's her.  
Her eyes are soft, a the color of the sky when they first landed on the ground.  
At that moment, kissing her is more important than anything else.  


It had been 130 years give or take a few and he needed to know what she tasted like.  
He needs to know how she would feel under his fingers.  
He needs to know about the sounds she would make with his tongue in between her legs and how she would feel coming on his cock.  
So he cups her face, kissing her hard and desperate.  
She must feel the same way because her hands curl into his curls, tugging and when he pulls away slightly, her lips chase his, desperate for him. Her legs tighten around his waist as his tongue slides into her mouth, his hands now on her lower back pressing her closer as a moan slid out of her lips.  
Neither of them is aware of Octavia pulling Gabriel out of the room, with a whispered "let's leave them alone", too focused on each other.  


His hands slide under her tank top and he feels how soft her skin, he runs a hand up her back, feeling the curve of her spine.  
She seems to like that as Clarke her hands dig into his hair and she thrusts her hips against his and he pulls away with a growl.  
Not that he gets far, she still has her hands in his hair and his are on her waist and he has no intention of letting go of her anytime soon.  
Her eyes are dark with lust and she’s heaving, her chest rising and falling, her pale skin a sharp contrast to her dark tanktop.  
He leans in to kiss her again and she lets out a soft, breathy sign.  
He lets his fingers slid under the tank top, pulling it up slowly, giving her a chance to say no but she lets him pull it up and she raises her arms above her head and the tank top is off her body and he lets it drops to the floor.  
He pauses to look at her, black pants tight on her legs, a simple black bra, blonde hair a mess.  
She's utterly gorgeous.  
This feels like a dream.  
He's had dreams like this on the ring, dreams of kissing her, of eating her out, of her riding his cock, of her growing round with his child.  
He's had dreams of their future, of what could have been and should have been.  
"God, you're beautiful."  
She laughs and reaches for his shirt, pulling him close, tangling her fingers into the material.  
She presses another kiss to his lips before she kisses his jaw, making her way down to his neck, pausing on his collarbone and Bellamy's eyes close as he tips his head back.  
She pulls away, fingers still clutching his shirt, a satisfied smile on her face as she runs one hand on the mark she left behind.  
Bellamy touches it, covering her hand and a wave of possessive and longing hit him.  
He wants her.  
He wants to mark her, let everyone know that she's his.  
She's always been, since back on the drop-ship. She's his co-leader, his princess, the head to his heart.  
She's his.  


She looks at him, eyes soft and he swallows.  
He loves her.  
He's been in love with her for years.  
Since the time he left her to die on a burning world, since she first mercy killed a boy because he couldn't.  
He pushes her back from her face and he thinks about them before they spent six years apart.  
He had so much to tell her but he figured they would have the time to do so.  
They were supposed to be at peace.  
But he went to space and spent six years missing her and she spent six years calling him.  
He had lost her then and he could have lost her again, and both times he was unaware. He had been so certain that they would finally peace that he almost lost her again.  
The realization that she almost died again has him reaching for her, hands pulling her towards him.  
He kisses her again hard and desperate, letting his fingers get tangled in her hair, pulling slightly and she moans against his mouth and she lets go of his shirt and she tugs on his sweater, pulling it off him.  
The sweater drops to the floor, on top of her tank top, and his hand fumbles with her bra.  
But his hands are shaking because god he's thought about this and she's here in his arms, heart beating, alive.  
She's in his arms, legs around his waist, half-naked and god he can't stop smiling.  
He pulls away to focus on the task, and Clarke lets out a low whine and Bellamy can't help but curse to himself as the way his hands shake with anticipation, and he finally gets it off.  


It joins the pile of clothes on the floor and he stares at her for a few seconds and Clarke loves the way he looks at her, half in awe- like she is the most beautiful person he has ever seen and the other half like he wants her, needs her.  
And he does need her.  
He said so himself, his voice calling to her from the depths of her mind space.  
And she needs him.  
She's always needed him.  
She needed him to be her co-leader, to pull the lever with her, to be the heart to her head, to be alive on the ring. She needed him to come down to her, she needed him in every way it was possible to need someone.  
And it's wrong she knows to need someone that is taken, to need them as much as she needs Bellamy.  
She thinks of the pain she felt seeing him kiss _her_ , the sharp sting of betrayal she felt and she thinks about how Bellamy makes her selfish. She wants him, needs him, more than ever now, regardless of the consequences.  
She almost died, he brought her back to life.  
She needs him.  
She reaches for him, her hands shaking, the words spilling from her mouth before she can stop them.  
"Bellamy... I need you."  


The words seem to spur him on and he takes her hands pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles and trailing his lips down to her wrists where he can see how bruised they are from him having to jerk Josephine around the forest. He presses a kiss to her wrists, trying to apologize for the pain he had put her body through.  
Clarke has thought about this- them.  
She had thought of him when she was on the ground, late at night, when the world was quiet and her thoughts were loud and she had thought of how he would touch her.  
Sometimes he was soft and gentle like he was now, soft kisses, and light strokes. Other times he was teasing until she begged, crying for him, and other times, he would be rough, her fingers digging into her shoulders, his voice low in her ear, whispering into her ear.  
She wants him in every way possible.  


A part of Bellamy still thinks this a dream.  
But the Clarke in his dreams doesn't have bruises around her neck or bruises on her wrists (bruises because of him).  
She's soft and he wants to cherish every brush of her skin, every kiss.  
They don't have much time, he knows they have to go back but he wants to be selfish. He wants to take Clarke and run, keep her safe, alive.  
He kisses his way up her shoulders, pausing to press a kiss to her collarbone, letting his tongue trace the dip that is there. She tilts her head back, eyes closed, a moan passing from her lips.  
His hands drop her wrists and they grip her legs pulling her closer to him and he groans against her collarbone, even with all the layers in between them, he can feel the heat from her.  
He nips at her collarbone, then letting his tongue soothe the sting of his teeth.  
He starts to make his way down, stopping to press a kiss over her heart and her hands grip his hands, on her lap, stopping him.  
He looks up to look at her, her eyes are soft, he has never seen her look so soft, so open before.  
"I could have lost you. Your heart..."  
"I'm here. You saved me, like always."  
He can't help but pull his hands away to brush a strand of hair out of her face, cupping her face.  
"How could I not? I need you."  
She turns her head and presses a kiss to his palm.  
His heart stutters for a second and he wants to laugh.  
She's sitting half-naked in front of him and he's dying to get her naked completely but it's her kissing his palm that makes his heart skip a beat.  
He loves her.  
He's in love with her.  


The words are on the tips of his tongue but instead of telling her, he kisses her.  
She sighs and her fingers slip down the waistband of his pants, her fingers rubbing circles on his skin.  
Her touch reminds him of the task at hand and he pulls away and she pouts at him.  
Her pout disappears when he unbuttons her pants.  
Now he has two choices, he can peel off her pants or he can focus his attentions on her chest.  
Her pale breasts are the perfect fit for his hands  
He would be lying if he said he hasn't thought about her breasts.  
They have been on his mind since the first time she got into his face back at the dropship.  
The way she got into his personal space, eyes bright, chest heaving in her blue shirt as she yelled at him.  
The way they almost spilled out of her shirt, he thought about them when she had run to him, hugging him, the softness of her pressing against his chest.  
He has thought about how what they look like, how they would feel in his hands, late at night on the ring.  
Some nights he would close his eyes and stroke himself thinking about her.  
He has thought about how what they look like, how they would feel in his hands.  
He lets his thumb brush over her nipple and Clarke licks her lips.  
"You know," her voice is casual, light but the way her eyes are fastened on his hands tells a different story, "I always thought you would be a talker."  
His eyes light up, "Oh really?"  


Clarke shivers as he cups her breasts, nipples in-between his fingers.  
"I’ve thought about these before, you know. I wondered if they would fit in my hands, how they would feel in my mouth.”  
Clarke lets out a moan and she threads her fingers through his hair as mouth replaces his hands.  
His tongue makes its way between the valley of her breasts before he dropping kisses onto her skin.  
He pulls away to press a kiss and suck a mark onto the side of her breast before he does the same to her left.  
He pulls away to admire the matchings marks on either side of them.  
“I wish everyone could see these. Want them to know you are mine. Only mine.”  
Clarke pulls him in for a kiss, her hands reaching for his pants.  
“Yours.” She mutters it against his lips and his hands tightened around her as his teeth nip at her bottom lip.  
He pulls away, hands framing her face, his thumbs on her neck, eyes dark and Clarke stares at him, jaw slack. “I want everyone to know you are mine. I want to leave a mark here.”  
He kisses lick a stripe from her neck to her collarbone.  
“And here.”  
He kisses the tops of her breasts.  
“Here and here.”  
He presses a kiss to her stomach.  
“And here."  
Clarke wants that, she wants to be his. For everyone to know that she is his and he is hers.  


Bellamy hesitates, the thought coming to the front of his mind, it's been there buried in the back for a long time and he has no idea how she would react but he wants it more than anything.  
He wants everyone to know that she is his in every way possible and as much as he would love to kiss her and leave his mark on her skin, eventually, it will fade and the part of him, the possessive part of him wants something that will last.  
Clarke can tell that Bellamy has something on his mind and she takes a deep breath.  
"Bellamy? Where else?"  
He smiles up at her and kneels in between her legs and unties her boots. He presses a kiss to her ankle and does the same to the other one.  
He looks at her as he slides his hands up her legs and stands up.  
His eyes flicker to her stomach.  


"I want to put a baby in you. Watch you grow our child. See you waddle around with my baby, listen to you sing to our baby. Have everyone know that you are mine and only mine.”  
It's a whisper but Clarke hears it and she can see it.  
She can see herself, a hand on her belly, glowing.  
She can see herself happy, happy in a way that she hasn't been in a long time, if ever.  
She can see herself, a baby in her arms, a child with Bellamy's curls and freckles and her eyes and she wants it.  
She wants it so bad.  
She wants it with Bellamy.  
She had thought about it a few times on the ground, when Madi was asleep.  
She thought about a possible future, a family when he came down and she held onto that idea in the back of her mind, the same way she held onto the idea that he was alive as she called him every day for six years.  
“I want that Bellamy. I want you.”  
She tugs his shirt up and off his body and it flutters to the floor and she runs her hands over his chest and his breath hitches.  
“I want you, Bellamy. I want everyone to know that I’m yours.”  
“Yeah, princess? You want me to put a baby in you?”  
Clarke’s cheeks turn pink and she can feel herself getting wetter at the idea.  
“I want too. I want everyone to know you are mine and only mine. No one touches you, no looks at you.”  
His hands are on her stomach, resting there and she needs him now.  
She spreads her legs wider and lays down on the makeshift chair as she struggles to remove her tight pants and he helps her tug them off.  
They can't help but laugh as she pushes and he pulls because while the leather makes her ass look good, it makes it even harder for them to take it off, especially considering how desperately they want her to be naked.  
Once they get them off, he presses a quick kiss to her lips and she lets out a whine when he pulls away. She reached for his pants but he pulls away.  
"Let me take care of you."  
Clarke hesitates but nods and he smirks at her.  
“Good girl.”  
He spreads her legs wide until her exposed to him.  
Clarke’s heart is beating fast and she should be embarrassed, anyone can walk in and see them, see her, but all she can focus on is the hungry look in Bellamy’s eyes.  
"Bellamy."  
It's a whine and Clarke is tempted to take matters into her own hands when he slips two fingers in and she lets out a gasp.  
He grins when he hears her.  
“You like that don’t you princess.”  
Clarke nods but he removes his fingers and she sighs, "Bellamy!".  
“I wanna hear you say it.”  
“Please, Bellamy. I want you.”  
“You want me? You want my fingers? You want my tongue? My cock?”  
He slips two fingers in and out and he can feel her clenching down on him.  


She wants it all, his fingers, his mouth, his cock. She just wants him.  
“Your cock, please Bellamy please.”  
He withdraws his fingers and holds out a hand she sits up to help him shove his pants down and she wraps her arms around him as she scots closer to the end of the table.  
“Are you sure?"  
She presses a kiss to his jaw before she pulls away to look at him.  
"Bellamy, I want you to fuck me. I want a baby with you. I want you."  
He picks her up suddenly, and she laughs, throwing her head back, hair a mess as he carried her to the small couch and laying her down before he crawls on top of her. He presses another kiss to her lips and her arms pull him closer.  
He guides himself into her and she digs her nails into his shoulder as he slides in.  
He stops, letting her get used to him and she presses a kiss to his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him.  
“God, you feel so good, princess. So tight. So good princess.”  
She tilts her head to nip at his jaw and then he’s moving, thrusting in and out, his hands gripping her hips, face buried in her hair.  
Gone is the soft gentle pace and touch from earlier, both are consumed by a desperate need to feel the other, to leave their mark. It's been too long of a wait for them and both are aware in the back of their mind that they need to go back but right now, all that exists is them.  
She’s calling his name, her nails digging into his skin, one on his shoulder, the other on his lower back. She presses kisses to the constellations of freckles on his skin.  
He’s muttering in her ear.  
“You feel so good. So good on my cock, princess. You take it so well. Can’t believe it took this long, over a hundred years. I’m never letting you go again. So much time to make up for.”  
That makes her blink back tears as she tightens her hold on him,  
She comes as he slips his finger to circle her clit and she can feel tears on her cheeks.  
He’s still thrusting into her and she presses kisses to his freckles in his shoulders, talking to him in between kisses.  
“I-thought- about-you. Though- about- how -you -would-feel- in-me. How- good- you- would fuck-me. Thought -about -how-you-would -ruin- me. Fuck.”  
He manages to hit the right spot and between that and his fingers, she comes, burying her face into the crook of his neck, nails digging into his skin.  
He comes with a loud groan a minute later, when she mummers "I love you" into his skin and he collapses on top of her, arm on either side of her.  
She rests her head in the crook of his neck not willing to let him move far from her.  


* * *

It was almost instinct for him to seek her out.  
After Octavia had disappeared in his arms, the first he had done was seek out Clarke.  
He had ignored Hope, Gabriel, and Echo in favor of looking for Clarke.  
He was worried and devasted about Octavia being stabbed and disappearing from his arms but he was seized with the urge to see Clarke.  
He needed to make sure she was still there, alive breathing.  
He had already lost one important woman in his life, he could not lose Clarke. 

She had not been in her room, when he had stormed in, not even bothering to knock, frantic to see her and he had seen that she was not asleep like he thought she would be, he had fallen into a panic.  
He had gone from room to room calling out for her.  
Finally, Clarke had peeked out of a room and the second he saw her he had pulled her into his arms.  
He needed to feel her, reassure himself that she’s alive.  
She hugs him back just as fiercely, her lips pressed against his collarbone  
When he pulls away, he sees Madi asleep in the bed behind her, her hair braided.  
His heart clenches for the young girl, he shouldn't have put the chip in her, he should have kept a better eye on her. He thinks about how she had thrown herself into his arms crying when he told her about Clarke, the way she had sobbed, the way he had sat in the chair next to her bed, keeping her company. "Bellamy? What is it?" He shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. "It's nothing. I should go." He turns but Clarke slips a hand into the crook of his arm and tilts her head.  
“How about that drink?”

That’s how they end up in his room, sharing a bottle between them.  
It's not long before he can't stop himself from nuzzling her neck and from running his fingers through her hair. Likewise, she keeps running a hand through his hair, pressing her lips to his jaw.  
He tells her about Octavia, lamenting about how he is a horrible brother, how the people he is supposed to look after for die or get hurt.  
Clarke is there, holding his hand, kissing him reassuringly.  
When he starts off about how horrible he is, she climbs into his lap, hands cupping his face, foreheads pressed together.  
"You are a good brother, you protected her. You kept Madi safe when I wasn't around. The hundred, they loved you. You inspire them. You inspired me. You kept them alive on the ring. You kept me sane for six years. You are a good man Bellamy Blake, a good man."  
"But."  
"But nothing. You are a good man, a good brother. Your mother would be proud."  
A pause, and then softly she whispers, "I'm proud of you."  
He tilts his head and their noses brush and he closes his eyes.  
"Clarke."  
She kisses him softly, one hand in his hair, the other bracing herself on his shoulder.  
It's not long before she peels off his cardigan and shirt and her shirt comes off and the rest of their clothes join the pile of clothes on the floor.  
He kisses her until her mouth hurts and her lips and chest are red from his beard.  
This time she is on top of him, sinking onto him, lips parted, head tilted back as he enters her, as his hands grip her hips hard.  
She's stunning in the moonlight, and he memorizes the way she arches her back and cranes her necks and tilts her head back. He takes pride in the way that she is unable to keep silent as he thrusts into her, his name loud.  
He's sure that people can hear them as it spurs him on, the fact that people can hear him call her name, that people know that he is the one in the room with Clarke, that she is his.  


Later that night, as she falls asleep next to him, he wraps an arm around her, and buries his head into the back of a neck, a hand on her stomach.  
He knows its silly that not a good idea with everything that is going on, but he wonders, and he hopes for their future (for a child).  
  
There was a lot of things they had not talked about.  
The lengths he went to save her.  
Their desperate kiss that came from the hug they shared after he saved her life.  
The possessive words he said to her as he thrusts into her, the way she had whispered "I love you" to him.  
The way he had kept telling her that he wanted a baby with her, the way she had agreed.  
They still have yet to have a conversation but he knows that the second things are calm, the second that Octavia is back, he's going to sit down and talk to her.  
Clarke lets out a soft sigh and he presses a kiss to her shoulder, "I love you."  
He's going to tell her when she wakes up.  


* * *

He starts to spend his nights with Clarke.  
They haven't found Octavia yet and the longer she is gone, the worse he gets. But Clarke is always there.  
She presses kisses to his skin, her nails digging into his skin and she whispers "I love you" and that she wants his baby.  
At night, she wraps her arms around him and tells him stories about the time on the ground.  
During the day, she is by his side pouring over books, looking for a clue as to where Octavia can be.  
She is there to make sure he eats and to calm him down when someone talks about how maybe Octavia is gone for good.  
The first time she goes after him, there is a few glares thrown her way but after the third, fourth, and fifth time, people stop asking questions.  
Madi doesn't blink the first time Clarke raises her head to kiss him as he goes on another trip with Gabriel but he hears her asking Clarke questions as he leaves.  


Two weeks later, Clarke is with Murphy and Russell working out some details about the people of Sanctum and he's with Gabriel when Gabriel cries out.  
He looks up to see a flash of green and Bellamy takes off at a run, ignoring Gabriel's warnings.  
He disappears in a flash of green and the last thought he has is that Clarke is going to be worried.  
Gabriel will never forget the way Clarke had looked at him when he told her that Bellamy disappeared into the anomaly.  
She spends the days worried and trying to do everything until she passes out in Murphy's arms in the middle of a rebuilding meeting.  
The poor boy freaks out and that's how she ends up surrounded by everyone when she wakes up.  
She can tell by the look of Jackson's face that it's important so after they all leave, he tells her what she already knows.  


Bellamy is gone for three months (and Octavia five) when the anomaly spits them back out.  
Gabriel has so many questions about them but Bellamy has more pressing concerns and when he asks about Clarke, Gabriel gets a weird look on his face and Bellamy's heart stutters.  
He heads back towards Sanctum, Octavia, and Gabriel following him.  
He doesn't even wait to stand the bike up and instead lets it fall as he gets off to look for her.  
He sees Raven's familiar ponytail and she screams his name but he ignores her in favor of looking for a blonde head.  
There's the sound of running feet and he looks up just in time to wrap his arms around Madi who barrels into him.  
He closes his eyes as the young girl hugs him tighter and he smiles because this feels likes home.  
He looks up to see his sister hugging Clarke and his arms slack around Madi.  
She pulls away, smiling and Clarke looks up.  
He's about to run when she pulls away from Octavia and he sees her fully.  
Her hair is longer, tied back the way it was when they first landed on the ground.  
She's wearing a simple dress but that's not what makes his eyes widen.  
It's the small curve of her stomach that catches his attention.  


Clarke can't quite describe the way her heart pounds as she hears Raven call out Bellamy's name and she watches as Madi barrels into him and she turns to look at Octavia because the sight of Bellamy hugging her daughter will make her cry faster than the time Gabriel gave her a cardigan because it was cold.  
Octavia's eyes are on her stomach and Clarke swallows.  
"Aren't you going to say hi, Auntie O?"  
Octavia's eyes are wide and she tilts her head toward her brother and Clarke nods and then Octavia hugs her tightly "He's going to be so happy" and Clarke sighs into her hair. She looks up to see Bellamy looking at her and she can't help the soft gasp that comes out of her lips.  
Octavia pulls away and Clarke watches as Bellamy's eyes widen as he takes her in.  
He looks stunned, his eyes on her stomach and Clarke watches as he swallows and his hands cover his mouth and she walks towards him slowly.  
He meets her halfway and she reaches for his trembling hands to place them over her stomach.  
He looks up at Clarke, eyes full of tears.  
"I left you."  
She shakes her head, pulling her hands to cup his face.  
"No! You came back. You came back to me. To us. You came back."  
She presses closer to him to wrap her arms around him presses her lips to his skin and she feels him wrap his arms around, burying his head into her neck, his tears hitting her skin. One of his hands in his her hair, holding her tightly, firm on her neck, the way he did before he went up to the Ring and she smiled.  
"I love you."  
Clarke pulls away to look at him.  
"I've been in love with you for so long and I should have told you sooner. I've loved you since before you went up to space, since the day in the bunker with a gun, since you mercy killed Atom. I've loved you when you left me to die in the fighting pits and when you left me after Mount Weather. I've always loved you, Clarke."  


She surges up on her toes to kiss him and it's messy and desperate, both of them smiling and crying.  
Neither of them is aware of the crowd that has gathered around them.  
All that matters is that he is back.  


**Author's Note:**

> This came out way softer than I intended and I probably should change the tags but oh well. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos.


End file.
